Reboot
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: ONESHOT! (a very long one at that :D) A story/songfic with Miku, Luka, and Samune Zimi (guest) Enjoy! If you want to watch it on YouTube, here's the link: ww w.you tube. com / wat ch? v 3BF vN-id N1s Rated K Plus because of a death... .


Reboot

A/N: Oneshot! 0-o yes it's a miracle. Ok, so it's on a song called 'reboot' by Miku, Luka, and a guest called Samune Zimi. .- so sad... NYEH go check it out on youtube. :)

llllllllllllllllllllllll

It was around sunset when Zimi, 7 years old, arrived. Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku, both 8 years old, watched her dash up the hill. She was holding 2 different packages, one for Luka and one for Miku. The girls eagerly ripped the packages apart and removed a small golden star on a keychain. Zimi held up her own, and then spoke.

"Let's put them in the air, for friends!" Luka and Miku smiled with her and held up their own.

"Friends!" It seemed like one of the best days, one to remember. And it would be- but not in the best way.

lllllllllllllllllll

A week later, on a dreary and cold day, all three of them were walking under an umbrella, eating ice cream. Luka was singing to them:

"_A magician decended on a still slightly dark room_

_And was only told 'goodbye'..._"

Miku picked up with it, smiling. And the sun came out, the umbrella dropped.

_"The day the seasons stopped changing_

_I still remember it, you know?"_

Then, laughing, Luka playfully pushed Miku for taking over so fast. Miku's ice cream fell to the ground. She froze. Luka's smile fell a little, then she touched Miku.

"Are you ok-"

Miku shoved Luka farther away, as Zimi had humming the song-

_'Look, I've decorated it in your favorite color!'_

_All our bonds untied, one by one_

_Before I realized my yearning_

_We grew afraid of perfection and kept our distance..._

She stopped as Luka and Miku started to fight. But she felt powerless...and then Luka's star keychain broke, causing the star to fall into the street.

Zimi hurried to pick it up, but just for a moment she paused. Realizing she was in the road. A moment too late, for the truck's honks were far too late for poor Zimi to run.

And in the corner of Miku's eye, she saw Zimi get hit by the bumper of the slowing truck, then fall over slowly. And the violet of Miku's eyes turned to an amythest, an amythest coated with water.

Because she knew Zimi would not get up and rejoin them- and the star that Zimi had been holding landed square at Miku's feet. And that's when the friendship that had once been crumbled to dust.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the funeral, Miku kept her head bowed. But in her subconscoius mind, the song contiuned-

_Now, from this monochromic stage, I watch an electronic dream_

_Praying so I could be reborn_

_Then, I'll change the fading color of the fourth dimension_

_And, I cried out_

Then, all her hatred, boiled up, and she hurled at Luka.

"I hate you! You shouldn't have done that!" Then she ran out of the room. But only moments before, a white, pale figure materialized out of Miku's line of vision, who was Zimi. But this was only a ghost. She could not interact with Miku or Luka. But she saw their friendship fall. Hoplessly broken, because of her wish to get Luka's star.

llllllllllllllllllllll

3 years passed. One day, after the first day of school, Miku was walking with a brunette. Luka was exiting through another set of doors, and looked at Miku.

Their eyes met for a moment, but Miku quickly looked away and resumed to talk to the other girl. Luka, putting the blame on herself, hung her head.

Ghost-Zimi appeared behind her, watching Luka flee to home, to her pillows, to cry alone. Then, Zimi was left to think for a while, as everything but her materialized to black.

llllllllllllllllll

9 years went by and left, and Zimi was still not resting peacefully like many others would be. One fateful morning, she was just blankly sitting against a wall, grey and solid. A cat came up, rubbed her, begging to be petted. Then, a familiar voice continued a song long lost...

_"The everyday scenery blocks the escpae route_

_Flicking the sunlight at dawn..."_

Zimi looked up to see a mane of bubblegum pink hair waver past her. She slowly rose to her feet, following the voice and the hair. She sang with her.

_"The days without seasons will continue forever_

_That's what I felt..."_

Then, Zimi looked around a little. A white building was where they were walking towards. Adults were everywhere. It was a university, Zimi figured. Then, she noticed the many cherry blossoms.

Everyone and everything had a pink taint to it, minus the woman Zimi was following. She only looked at the woman's heels, following them until they stopped, and turned to the left.

Zimi's head picked up, and looked at where the woman was. Looking at a sign, coated with paper stars. One was yellow...

Eventually, they reached a door that read, **Astronomy Research Society.** The pink haired woman opened the door.

llllllllllllllllllll

LUKA'S PoV

I opened the door, and saw someone with blue hair. Strikingly familiar, but...

She turned around. Those eyes, that face...

lllllllllllllllllllll

General PoV

Luka was frozen for a half moment, then ran. But Miku caught her before she was too far ahead. The song railed on-

_Once the truth was revealed, it was somewhat of a letdown_

_The heat haze, clad in sorrow_

Luka faced Miku for the first time in 9 years. She wore glasses...and turned out to be a teacher at this university. Miku realized, in that time, that it was really her fault. That she shouldn't have hated Luka, that it was all just her own disappointment directed towards someone else. Her eyes were teary again, and Luka realized that she shouldn't have avoided Miku for so long. Both cried, Zimi to Miku's right.

_We were constantly afraid of perfection, and closed the story_

_But once it's opened, the continuation is..._

Zimi's eyes now glittered, and as the two women fell at her feet, the world turned white for her.

llllllllllllllllllllll

That evening, both Miku and Luka watched the stars together. Luka was listening to the song-

_From this monochromic stage, I watch an eletronic dream_

_Praying so I could be reborn_

Luka said something, and Miku smiled and leaned fowards. Around her neck, sat her star. It shone a little more than it should have, but it was ok. It meant Miku had forgiven Luka.

_Then, I'll change the fading color of the fourth dimension_

_And, I cried out_

Then, Luka's hair moved in such a way it revealed her star, hanging as an earring. Both looked prettier, and then something happened. Zimi appeared behind them, hair with a slight green taint. Then, light flowed from the ground under her feet. Her eyes shut. And, two words came out of her mouth. Then, both she and the light and Luka whirled around, then turned back to see a wonder. A yellow, blue, and pink set of stars shone unusally in the sky. That's when it hit Luka- Zimi had done it. She was there all along. And when they forgave each other, she gave them a gift nobody else could stars belonged to them, in the same position their stars were held the day Zimi brought them. And thus, the story was finished.


End file.
